


someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Riding, oh and unrealistic sex really, that's... literally it, you can't fuck in a hammock guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh,” Even breathes, surprised, as he presses down on Isak’s hole. He feels it flutter around his fingertips, as if trying to draw them in. “Sweetheart, did you already prep yourself?” he asks, even though he already knows, can feel the way Isak’s open beneath his fingers.Isak presses his flushed face against Even’s neck, nodding, almost like he’s shy. “Wanna ride you now.”Isak rides Even in a hammock.





	someone who knows how to ride, without even falling off

**Author's Note:**

> this is really really shitty and i dont even know. i was inspired by That Pic of henke, you know the one, and was compelled by a higher power
> 
> also, listen, i know you could never ride someone in a hammock, it'd tip in about 0.3 seconds but lets just pretend isak and even own some kinda metal steele hammock, or maybe it stays level via the power of evens monster cock
> 
> and final thing: this has no build up and no set up i dont even know where they are that theres a hammock at IDK IM SORRY
> 
> oh and title obviously from pony by ginuwine

Isak climbs into Even’s lap as soon as he finds him in the hammock. Even laughs, gripping Isak’s hips “What’s up, baby?” Even raises an eyebrow when Isak grinds down on his cock right away. He’s so hard, Even can feel it against his hip. 

He fits his hand over the shape of Isak’s dick, pressing down and rubbing him through his sweats. Isak keens and bucks into Even’s touch, like he’s desperate for any form of contact. His other hand slips behind Isak, slipping into the back of his sweats, fingers sneaking down his crack until he’s touching Isak’s rim.

“Oh,” Even breathes, surprised, as he presses down on Isak’s hole. He feels it flutter around his fingertips, as if trying to draw them in. “Sweetheart, did you already prep yourself?” he asks, even though he already knows, can feel the way Isak’s open beneath his fingers.

Isak presses his flushed face against Even’s neck, nodding, almost like he’s shy. “Wanna ride you now.”

“Did you prep enough?”

Isak just nods and wastes no time in pulling his own sweats and then Even’s shorts down. Isak looks so fucking good like this on his lap, flushed and all for Even.

Isak reaches into the pocket of Even’s shorts and pulls out a packet of lube, waving it in front of Even’s face and grinning.

Even rolls his eyes. “Don’t look so smug and get on with it.”

Isak laughs again, but he does rip open the packet and coats Even’s cock with lube. Even moans low in his throat when Isak sinks down on him, slowly. It’s so hot, so good. He grips Isak’s hips, keeps him still as he gets a hold of himself. Isak looks like he’s focusing hard on going slowly, hands squeezing on Even’s shoulders as he keeps himself still on Even’s cock. Even’s big, like really big, and he knows it’s even more overwhelming for Isak when he’s sitting on his cock.

“Fuck, Is,” Even groans, pressing his fingertips into Isak’s hips, probably leaving bruises.

Isak whines. “Ev, can I… Let me move, please.”

Even keeps his hold firm for another minute before he loosens his grip, and Isak takes that as his cue to move. Even watches as Isak rises up on his knees, keeping himself still for a second when just the head remains inside before he’s dropping back down slowly, a shaky moan leaving his parted lips. Even just watches, eyes dark and hooded, letting Isak set the pace as he keeps his hold on his hips.

It’s hot, the clench of Isak’s body around him tight and perfect. Even’s letting out low groans every now and then, the feeling of Isak taking his cock inside over and over at an agonizingly slow pace making him feel as though he’s melting into the hammock. Isak just looks so good like this, hair bouncing around his head with each movement. He’s trying to look for his prostate, too, Even can tell, can see it in the way Isak’s shifting slightly with every downwards thrust, trying to find the angle that will make his thighs shake.

Even moves his hands to rub up and down Isak’s thighs instead, a silent encouragement. Isak’s gradually picking up the pace, fucking himself faster down on Even’s cock. He must’ve found the perfect angle, because he keeps on making these little noises every time he drops down, small whimpers and moans, and that paired with the way he looks, bouncing on Even’s lap with glassy, half-lidded eyes, chewing on his own lips, bright red cheeks, and messy curls, has Even bucking his own hips up.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking big,” Isak moans, thighs trembling, and Even takes that as his cue to start moving himself.

He fucks up into Isak, meeting him halfway, and Isak clenches tightly around him. “Right there, baby?” he asks, trying to keep the angle as he repeatedly fucks up into Isak’s.

Isak nods, mouth hanging open as he moves faster, thighs shaking with the effort of moving. They must feel like they’re burning by now, Even thinks, so the next time Isak takes him in fully Even grips onto his hips tightly, keeping him down.

Isak blinks dazedly at him, and Even can see the confusion setting in slowly. He just leans forward and kisses the frown off of Isak’s face, and Isak melts into him easily, opening up to the touch of teeth and tongue. He keens and tangles his fingers in Even’s hair, while his other hand scratches down Even’s still-clothed chest. He keeps on making these small noises that come from the back of his throat, and Even just swallows them all.

Isak’s panting into his mouth as Even makes him roll his hips, grinding deep and slow, the head of Even’s cock a constant pressure against his spot.

Even grinds his own hips up, keeping the pace slow but deep, and Isak buries his flushed face against Even’s neck, mouth open in a loud whine. Even presses a hand on Isak’s lower back, pushes him down so that he can get his cock in deeper. Isak’s hands are clenching on Even’s shoulders, fisting the fabric of Even’s shirt as Even fucks him.

Isak pulls his face away from Even’s neck and inhales sharply, leaning back a little and using his hands to brace himself on Even’s knees behind him. He rocks his hips back and forth, not lifting off of Even’s cock, just rubbing Even against his prostate.

Isak’s breaths are getting heavier, mouth falling open as he pants. Even watches as Isak screws his eyes shut, hips stilling for a moment as he tries to catch his breath. “Ev,” he moans.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Need to come,” Isak gets out, nails digging into Even’s knees. “Please. Want to come.”

Even wraps an arm around Isak’s waist and pulls him flush against his chest. He starts snapping his hips up, short and quick movements that have Isak gasping and scrambling for purchase on his back, nails scratching at his shirt.

With his other hand, Even tugs at Isak’s hair and forces their lips together in a messy kiss that’s really just the two of them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck,” Isak moans, whining Even’s name as he ruts his dick against Even’s stomach. He’s so hot when he gets like this, bouncing in small movements on Even’s lap, eyes wide and bright. He keeps clenching around Even’s cock, and Even can tell that he’s close with how much his body is trembling in his arms.

Isak’s moving out of rhythm now, just frantic rolls of his hips, chasing his orgasm. Even watches sweat roll down his temple, watches his eyes screw shut and mouth fall open in a silent moan as he shudders one final time, coming between their bodies. Even keeps still through it, rubs a hand up and down his back as Isak pants into his shoulder. He’s still inside Isak, and Isak’s body keeps clenching around him as he comes down, aftershocks of his orgasm.

It’s a few minutes later when Isak lifts his face from Even’s shoulder and kisses him, all tongue and teeth. “You didn’t come,” he murmurs, and Even just nods, ducking down so he can suck bruises into Isak’s neck.

Isak must be starting to feel sensitive by now, but he still rocks down on Even’s cock, determined to get him off. Even would tell him that it’s okay, that he can just take care of it himself, but Isak feels too good, too hot, he can’t resist when Isak grinds down and clenches around him.

“Fuck, baby,” he groans, eyes fluttering shut when Isak starts moving again, with more purpose this time. It only takes around a minute of Isak fucking down onto his cock, squeezing as best as he can around him on each down stroke, for him to come, hips stuttering up against Isak’s ass.

They’re both breathing heavily after, stuck together and exchanging lazy kisses on the hammock. Isak lets out a small whine when Even lifts him by the waist slightly so he can pull out.

It’s Even who breaks the silence by asking, “So what was this all about?”

Isak lifts his brows at that. “What do you mean?”

Even starts giving Isak small pecks on the lips. “You know, you come in here all horny, already prepped and begging to sit on my dick,” he mutters.

Isak blushes at that. “It’s just… You know… These shorts really show off your dick,” he whispers, lips against the shell of Even’s ear.

Even bursts into laughter. “Really, now?”

“Yes! Now stop bullying me and carry me to the shower, I’ve got your come dripping out of my ass,” Isak says, pouting.

Even smiles, “Okay baby. Maybe I’ll eat you out after, hmm?” he asks, giving Isak’s ass a small slap.

“Yeah?” Isak asks breathlessly.

“Yeah? You’d like that?” Even asks, squeezing his ass in his hands.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was short and shitty but i hope someone liked it anyways <3


End file.
